


Them and the Sea

by rovingfender



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Boats, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Nicole Haught/Waverly Earp - Freeform, No Champ, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sailing, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday - Freeform, Wynonna Earp/Xavior Dolls, ex-military Nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovingfender/pseuds/rovingfender
Summary: Nicole just moved to Purgatory Inlet, a tiny fishing town on an island in Maine. Basically just Wayhaught on the coast and lots of boats and nautical stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fic and I've never posted to this site so bear with me. I wanted to write a fic that had wayhaught by the sea and on boats so here it is. I actually live on a boat and don't have much wifi or much time to write so I'm sorry if updates are sporadic; I'll do my best! I hope you like it!

Waverly Earp lived in a tiny little town on and island on the northern coast of Maine, situated on the mouth of Purgatory Inlet—named so for its infamously tricky tides that would completely confound any boat that tried to pass through it at the wrong time. It was the sight of a surprising number of shipwrecks and the dread of most sailors and fishermen, thus the town was small and home to only the heartiest waterpeople. Waverly had been born there, grown up there, learned to sail and navigate there, and always found herself coming back, despite the rough weather and terrain. It was home and the sea breeze and the slip of water down the side of a boat was all she ever wanted. 

The Earps had been in Purgatory Inlet for ages, in fact, Wyatt Earp had founded the town way back in the 1800s and started the family fishing business. Waverly’s father, Ward, had inherited the business and brought on his close friends, Curtis and Gus. Ward and Curtis had done the fishing and Gus had run the business side of things, but after Ward and Waverly’s oldest sister Willa died in a boating accident, Curtis and Gus had taken on the brunt of the fishing operations as well as raising a six-year old Waverly and fourteen-year-old Wynonna. Times had been hard and Wynonna had stepped in to help with the fishing as soon as she had been old enough, and Waverly quickly learned how to help Gus run things. The sea had taken their Uncle Curtis several months ago and Wynonna was doing her best to keep things going while Waverly could never justify leaving for any period of time.

She had gone to Bowdoin College to double major in Literature and History, but always came home during the weekends to pick up shifts at the local bar, Shorty’s, and help Gus with paperwork. She’d finished in three years and immediately moved home and taken over Gus’ role in the family business. Both Waverly and Gus worked at Shorty’s also to help make ends meet. And anyways, Shorty’s was just as much their bar as it was Shorty’s at this point.

There wasn’t any need for regular police in such a remote little town, but they did have a local sheriff whose primary job was to patrol the dangerous currents and help any idiot who got caught in one. Sheriff Nedly was a gruff old sea dog partial to strong coffee with a healthy tot of Jameson’s. Recently, to the surprise of the entire town, he had recruited a young deputy who had gotten into town a few days ago and the whole town was abuzz. New people were rare out here, especially young female sheriff’s deputies. 

Waverly listened halfheartedly to Shorty and a regular, Old Jim, gossip and ponder what the young deputy was doing all the way out here and who she was. Her thoughts were elsewhere, however, hovering around the sheaf of papers she had discovered in the lighthouse that weekend. She had been spending almost all her time off up in the rafters of that old tower looking for documents that would tell her more about the truth behind the myths that plagued the town. She had always loved the stories of shipwrecks, freak waves, and scary stories of the rocks coming alive ever since she was a kid. They had plenty of them out here in Purgatory, more than was expected, really. She knew they were just kids’ stories and old sea tales spun by her salty customers, but something about them gripped at her still and the more she kept digging the more confused and intrigued she became. She was currently working on a book compiling the stories she unearthed from the piles of old documents in this town. For some reason, it felt like it was up to her to give them a voice. 

Waverly snapped out her reverie to fill a regular’s tankard. It was almost 6pm and the evening rush was about the swamp the place. Being the only bar in town, it was always the evening stop for the hard-working fishermen. 

The door banged open and Wynonna and Doc came tumbling in out of the rain. They had stripped out of their foul weather gear on the boat, thankfully, but they still were rather sodden.

“Wynonna Earp, you better not be dripping all over this bar!” Yelled Gus from where she was chatting with a patron. 

“Well, tell me a better place to drip because it’s awful drippy out there and mama needs a drink.” she replied with a grin towards Waverly. The two wet fishermen made their way to the bar. 

Doc tipped his baseball cap towards Waverly. “How’s the night going, darlin?”

“Eh, it’s alright. Same as always.” She responded, pouring two—no make that three—fingers of scotch into two rocks glasses in front of them. “How was the catch today?” She asked as she pulled two pints of Guinness.

“Not bad and would’ve been better if this lazy asshole could handle my boat right,” flashing a sassy grin towards her first mate.

“As I recall, Miss-Can’t-Tell-Northwest-From-North, that was your direction and I carried it out exactly as you wanted it, so don’t go throwing me into the leeshore.”

“Psh, I meant to go through the Northern channel today! It was you who can’t tell when the tide is shit for the Northwestern one!” 

They continued needling each other playfully as they meandered over to their table by the pool table. Waverly shook her head, smiling. Those two had never been able to keep from bickering since Doc had joined her boat, Earp Curse, five years ago. He had mysteriously shown up one night looking like a drowned rat and asking about work to be had and a bottle of scotch. No one inquired too much, knowing that sailors tended to roam from ship to ship when the urge to move took them. He knew his shit, that’s all Wynonna cared about. As much as she grumbled, she had to admit, she wouldn’t trust anyone but Doc as her mate. 

The night wore on and the place filled up. Waverly brought some customers their pints and headed back to the bar, passing Wynonna and Doc playing pool when Wynonna called out, “Haughtstuff! Come buy me a beer and I’ll kick your ass at pool!”

Waverly looked towards the door that had just swung open to see who Wynonna was talking to. The tall redhead smiled at Wynonna and sauntered down to shake Doc’s hand. 

“As a matter of fact, it seems you owe me a beer after saving your ass this morning. But as for a round of pool, go ahead and give it your best shot.” The woman slipped her streaming blue sheriff’s jacket from her shoulders revealing a long sleeved navy blue uniform shirt. She pulled her wet baseball cap off and ruffled her jaw-length red hair. Wynonna tossed her a cue stick and the officer snatched it from the air, shooting her a grin that brought out dimples. 

Waverly bumped into the bar and dropped a glass. Flustered and frustrated with her self for being so clumsy—she hadn’t broken a glass in months, something she and Shorty competed at. Swearing under her breath, she leaned down to pick up the fragments of glass. Another pair of hands slid down to grab the shards. 

“Here, let me help. Do you have a broom back there? Careful, don’t cut yourself.” 

“Shit,” Waverly dropped the shard, sucking at her finger. The red head was so close. Too close. It made her uncomfortable but she didn’t know why. “Let me get the broom she mumbled quickly pulling away from the woman’s hand on her shoulder. Gus had already passed it across the bar. “Oh, thanks.” 

The redhead stood, holding the dripping shards. “Trash can?” she asked and Waverly jerked her head to the end of the bar. Waverly bent to sweep up the rest, letting her hair fall to cover her blush. Getting up, she found the officer holding a bar towel out to her. 

“I’m Nicole, by the way. Nicole Haught. I’m that new deputy everyone keeps gossiping about.” 

“Oh, hi. I’m Waverly.” She reached out and shyly took the woman’s hand. “Welcome to Purgatory. Thanks for your help, but I’ve got it.” She didn’t mean for her voice to sound so cold, it just happened. That was really unlike her. 

“Right, of course. My bad.” The grin faded a little and she pulled back. “I guess I’ll let you get back to work.”

Waverly hurried into the back and cleaned the mess in her dust pan and grab a band-aid. When she returned to the bar, Nicole was back in her game with Wynonna and Doc. 

“Waves, another round! And one for Haughtpants here! She’s better at pool than she looks.” Wynonna added with a bitter tone. Nicole looked up at her, embarrassment flashing in her eyes at the nickname. Waverly brought them their drinks and setting them down, Wynonna grabbed her around the shoulders. 

“I see you met our new friend! I know, I know, I don’t like cops, but she’s a damn good mariner. Saved our asses this morning when she saw us afoul of our anchor and almost on the rocks. That damn motor decide to take a nap as Haughtstuff was alongside and she helped us get it going and saved us from the damp depths!” 

Nicole looked abashed. “Just doing what I’m paid to do.” 

“I don’t know, dude, you basically were up to your shoulders in the water for twenty minutes. You did good, kid. What’s your story, anyways? What brings you to our podunk town?”

“Eh, just wanted some peace and quiet.” She looked a little awkward and fidgeted with her beer a bit. 

“We’ll get you to open up one of these days,” the slightly inebriated Earp said, patting her on the back. Nicole caught Waverly’s eye and the smaller girl’s heart jumped. Tamping the feeling down hard, she smiled her best fake smile and got back to work. She would never have admitted it, but her work just happened to skirt the crew by the pool table for the rest of the night. 

________

 

“Last call, you drunken louts!” Waverly called to the crowd of rowdy sailors. They called out in frustration and a handful came up for that last round. Wynonna slumped against the bar, tapping her knuckles against the wood.

“One more for good measure, barwench!” She grinned sloppily at her little sister. Wynonna and Doc had been drinking all night and now they were flirting heavily and gripping onto each other for support. Nicole found the bar to close out. 

“I feel bad, I got those fools drunk and I can’t just leave you with them.”

“Well, you’re no better. How are you getting home?”

“I’ve got space to curl up on my boat. She’s docked outside. I’ve slept in far worse spots, trust me.” 

“Humpf,” Waverly grumbled. “Where do you live, I’ll drop you on our way home.”

“Oh you really don’t have to do that! I don’t want to be a bother!” She looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden and Waverly found herself softening.  
“Come on, officer, with the sea as rough as it is tonight I don’t think you’ll want to be aboard that skiff of yours. I don’t mind, really.”

“Ok, if you’re sure.” Waverly smiled reassuringly and Nicole—a little flushed and disheveled from a night of revelry and drinking—gave a sloppy grin in return, her dimples popping. Quickly grabbing at empty glasses and clearing her throat, Waverly looked anywhere else. “Well, give me a few minutes to get closed up.” 

Half an hour later, Waverly, Nicole, and a sloppy Doc and Wynonna piled into the bartender’s red Jeep. Nicole was pushed into shotgun by a mischievously grinning Wynonna before she slipped into the back to paw at Doc. While the two made out in the back, Nicole looked awkwardly at Waverly.

“Is this a regular occurrence?” She asked, nodding at the couple in the back. 

“Oh, every few months or so they get handsy, fight for a few weeks and then get frosty. It’s just them. Neither has an inclining to settle into anything. Oy! Dumbasses! No fucking in my car! Chill out until we get home.” Nicole chuckled. 

“I seem to have made some interesting friends today. Not really what I expected from a tiny town like this. None of you are.” She said absentmindedly looking at Waverly. Waverly glanced at her and did a double take at the odd look in the red head’s eyes. As soon as it appeared it was gone as Nicole blushed and quickly looked away. “Um, I’m on Coastal Avenue just about a mile up.”

“The little blue cabin on the Northern cliff?” Nicole nodded. “About time that place got a tenant! I’ve always loved that place! It’s sorta my dream house ever since I was a kid.”

“Oh well, in that case, you’ve got to come over for a cup of coffee and see it from the inside. How about tomorrow?” It was an innocent enough offer, full of genuine interest. It seemed to have jumped out of the deputy’s mouth with out her even thinking. “I mean, only if you want to you know see that house. No pressure, really.” She was getting flustered.

Waverly didn’t know why but she reached out and put her hand on Nicole’s arm. “That’d be great. I’d love to see the place in use.”

Nicole gave that same sloppy, drunken grin from before and this time it didn’t fade as they sat in silence for the next few minutes. Waverly was glad when they pulled up to the little cabin. There was something that made her uncomfortable about the crackling tension in the front seat. She brushed it off as she put the car in park. 

“So how about noon? I’ll make some lunch?”

“Sure, that sounds good. I’ll see you then.” 

She gave Nicole a small smile as the other woman jumped out and slogged her way towards the house, turning around to give a wave and that stupidly cute sloppy smile. Waverly’s stomach flipped. “What the hell is wrong with me today. Maybe I’ve had too much coffee.”

All the way home with Wynonna and Doc passed out in the back seat she thought about everything in the world except the adorable drunk redhead in the navy blue sheriff shirt that she definitely didn’t notice was open one too many buttons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly goes to Nicole's new house and they take a spin in Nicole's sailboat.

Nicole Haught closed her front door and leaned her back against it. She took a deep breath and tried to wipe that stupid grin off her face. “What the fuck are you doing you idiot! You just moved here! Get your head on straight and stop this shit.”

She went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and went out to her backyard. The backyard wasn’t really a backyard, but more of a cliff. She sat down on her new favorite rock and dangled her feet over the edge, pulling her jacket close around her. The moon was out in full and shed light over myriad ripples on the ocean. She breathed in the sea air and listened to the crash of waves against the base of the cliff thirty feet below her, trying to get her flipping stomach under control. 

‘You’re just drunk. That’s why you’re nauseous.’ She told herself. She didn’t believe a word of it. “Fuck.”  
\-------------  
Nicole woke with a groan. She wasn’t used to this kind of drinking. Well at least not for a few years. Back when she was a Seal, they would drink like champs. She looked at her clock—10:30am. She bolted up before stopping herself. ‘Dude, she won’t be here for another hour and a half, chill.’

Padding to her bathroom, she ignored the sounds of her cat, Calamity Jane, rushing into the kitchen meowing loudly. “Gimme a minute to shower, you mongrel.” The shower was long and hot, giving her time to bask in the hot water. Getting out and towel drying her hair, she realized the headache she had. Groaning, she regretted those last three or four scotches. 

She wasn’t too drunk last night, definitely not too drunk to forget every single little thing that Waverly had done and that touch on her arm and the soft, sweet smile… She hadn’t been too drunk, but she had consumed enough that her body was pissed at her. And then sitting on the cliff for an hour in the cold and wet hadn’t helped her stiff leg. That had been necessary, though; it always was. That cliff had become her nighttime ritual, allowing her to drift wherever her thoughts took her until she found her mind at ease and all she thought of was the waves and the light on the water. 

She went into her kitchen looking at what food she had. Then she realized that she didn’t know what Waverly liked to eat or if she was a vegetarian or something. She started regretting the promise of lunch. Deciding a salad was probably the safest bet, she threw together some lettuce, cucumber, tomato, radish, and thinly sliced sweet onion and whipped up a salad dressing. She put on the coffee pot once her head gave an almighty thump and grabbed an asprin.  
Spending an embarrassingly long time picking out clothes, she settled on dark washed straight legged Levis and a classic white crew neck t-shirt under her favorite maroon flannel. Then she slipped on her navy-issued black boots—she had never really kicked that habit. 

Sipping her first cup of coffee, she put some walnuts on to caramelize when she saw a red Jeep pull up outside. Her stomach flipped and her heart started racing as she looked around frantically wondering why she hadn’t taken the time to properly clean her house. Not that it was dirty or messy, but she was suddenly very self-conscious. The knock on her door brought her back to reality and she combed at her hair, walking a little too quickly to open the door. 

Waverly stood there looking a little uncomfortable, holding a giant tinfoil-wrapped parcel. She took in the petite woman’s enormous black puffy jacket and even larger scarf and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hey,” Waverly said with a slightly forced smile. 

“Hey. Come in! I’m glad you’re here!” Oh man that’s a little too excited. “I mean I’m glad I could show you the house you’ve always admired. Want me to take your coat?”

The woman handed over the tinfoil package instead. “I baked bread.” She said without ceremony. “I couldn’t sleep so I baked bread.” 

“Wow, that’s awesome! I mean I’m sorry you couldn’t sleep. What happened?” Peaking into the package as Waverly unwound the many turns in her scarf and took off her coat. Nicole’s breath hitched as the coat slid off revealing a pair of tight, high-wasted jeans and light blue crop top. 

“I don’t know, I just couldn’t turn my brain off.”

“I made salad, I hope that’s ok.”

“Sounds great!” She smiled and looked around. “This place is way cuter with you living here. You’ve done good things with it.” Nicole raised an eyebrow in question. “Um, I may have lied when I said I hadn’t been in here. I also may have snuck in when I was 16 to look around. And maybe again when I was 17 and 18, too.” She said ducking her head and flashing a mischievous grin. 

Laughing, Nicole put the bread down on the table. “Good thing you’ve exceeded the statute of limitations for breaking and entering as a minor or I would have to arrest you,” giving an equally mischievous, even flirty, smile. 

“I don’t think I would mind that a whole lot,” Waverly said, meeting Nicole’s eyes briefly before quickly looking away, clearing her throat, and changing the subject. 

“Now about that coffee you promised me…”

“Oh, right! I’ll make a fresh pot.” Nicole busied herself with the coffee maker and then turned to lean on the counter and watch Waverly moving about her living room. “So what do you do when you’re not ferrying drunkards like myself around town?”

Waverly laughed. “That does seem to take up a good portion of my time these days. But I spend a lot of my free time researching local history. There are so many mysterious myths in this town that I just can’t seem to get to the bottom of. I’m slowly, but surely, writing a book that my mentor wants me to turn into a PhD. I don’t know if I have that in me, though. I’m just a nerdy history buff, not a scholar.”

“Woah, a PhD! You should do it! This mentor from your undergrad I presume?” 

“Yeah, Bowdoin College. He was real pissed when I finished in three years and then ditched him to come back here and work a bartending job. But I like it. It’s home. And my research is really all I need to keep me busy.” 

Nicole hung on every word. ‘This girl gets more interesting by the minute.’ “Tell me about your research. What are you into right now?”

Waverly explained the documents and old letters she had found in the lighthouse as they put together the salad, set the table, and cut up the bread. It was odd how natural it felt to work side by side. When Waverly didn’t know where the forks or the bowls were, Nicole seemed to guess immediately what she was looking for and tapped the respective drawer. They sat down to eat and Nicole took a large bite of the still warm bread. 

“God, you’re brilliant, gorgeous, and you can bake. I’m not sure you’re real,” Nicole joked. Waverly blushed a deep red and Nicole worried she had overstepped. 

“Oh enough about me and trust me, I’m anything but perfect. What brings a Navy Seal to Purgatory?”

Nicole choked. “How…how did you…?”

“Come on, everything about you screams military. First off, the boots, second the way you hold yourself, oh and how your dog tags were hanging out of your shirt last night. The Seals cap on your chair over there told me which branch.”

The redhead just stared, lips slightly parted.

“It doesn’t take a detective, just a few pieces to put together.” Waverly sputtered a bit, obviously embarrassed by her observation. “The questions still stands you know. Hop in anytime Nicole.”

A smile slowly grew into a grin at the sound of Waverly saying her name. “Well you were spot on in your observations, Sherlock. I was a Seal, but not anymore. When I was discharged about two years ago I felt like I needed some peace and quiet on the coast so I found a small town and applied to be a sheriff’s deputy. My education was in criminal justice, before I joined up. The dog tags just never felt right to take off.” Nicole tired to keep her voice casual, but she couldn’t hide the hint of melancholy to her tone. 

“Well, Nedly certainly is thrilled to have a new deputy to push work onto. He won’t shut up about you around Shorty’s. Nothing that’s given us any indication as to who you are, though,” She added with a glint in her eye. “He obviously likes you.”

Taken aback, Nicole said, “Man, that’s news. He’s always so matter-of-fact around me. I can’t ever get a read on him.”

“Yeah he’s known me for a while so I can read him pretty well. You know, he sorta helped teach me to sail when I was a kid, with the help of Uncle Curtis.”

“You sail?” Nicole’s face lit up. 

“Of course I sail, dummy! I live on an island in Maine and my sister runs a fishing business!”

“But that doesn’t mean you can sail, just that you’re a salty water woman. What’s your craft?”

“Oh my favorite was Uncle Curtis’ Pearson 31. She was a beautiful sprinter and we would go out for weekend trips up to Nova Scotia all the time, just him and me.” A silence fell as Waverly’s grin slipped away and her eyes grew sad. “I haven’t been out in a while.”

“What happened?” Asked Nicole softly. She had heard about Curtis—all good things—but she had also heard he had died, and pretty recently at that.

“The sea happened. Took him just like it took Daddy and Willa. Only he wasn’t drunk like Daddy was. We had a big storm whip up last spring, real late in the season and he must have gotten caught up in that damn strong Purgatory current at the wrong time right as the squall hit. We found the wreck during the search party the next morning. That beautiful boat was smashed to bits, but his body was no where to be found.” Waverly spoke matter-of-factly as if to distance herself from what she was saying. Maybe she’d gotten too used to losing people she loved to the fickle ocean. 

“I am so sorry Waverly.” Nicole said quietly. “I didn’t know him, but I’ve lost people at sea and I know the feeling.”

“I’ve got Wynonna, though. And Gus and Shorty and even Doc. We get through it. We always do.” Quickly pivoting to the next thing, stoically and with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, she asked, “what rig does Nedly have you in?”

“It’s just an old coast guard vessel. Small enough to handle easily on my own and handy for whipping around this place quickly. It’s weatherly, handles well, and has a real shallow draft, which is essential for what I do around here. That’s just work, though. My real love is another thing all together. She’s the Mama June, the sweetest little 35-footer with beautiful lines and a keel like a rock.”

Waverly perked up instantly. “Oh! She sounds perfect! Where’s she moored? I want to see!”

“She’s just down in the cove right below us. That’s why I got this place. The cove down there is sheltered from the ocean but is plenty deep for mooring her safely, even with the ridiculously tall tides. Want to go see her?” Nicole couldn’t help but grin at Waverly’s bright smile. 

“Yes please! And yeah, that cove is brilliant. I’ve moored my own little sunfish there lots of times. It’s a perfect refuge and a pretty great swimming hole.” 

They grabbed their coats, Nicole’s an old Seals wind breaker and beanie. It was almost May so the weather wasn’t super cold and it was getting warmer day by day. Even still, things got cold real fast by the ocean, especially this far north. 

They walked down to the cove, Waverly practically skipping with excitement. “Why’s she named the Mama June?” 

“I named her after my grandma. She was always my rock and practically raised me since my mom worked all the time and my dad died when I was ten. The boat itself I bought for a steal and fixed up myself. Took a few years and I’m still making adjustments. She was in real bad shape when I started on her but basically rebuilding her let me make her exactly how I wanted her. And the work was very appreciated after I left the Seals.”

She looked over at Waverly who had stopped skipping and was looking at her with a funny look in her eyes. Was that understanding? Admiration? Affection? 

“That’s amazing, Nicole. What a beautiful way to dedicate your boat to a woman who means so much to you. How does June feel about it?” 

“She was thrilled when I told her, very touched. I even took her out on her once. She’s not been… up for it in a while, though.” Nicole brushed away that sinking feeling in her gut, tensed her jaw, and said no more. She didn’t want to get into that just now. “Well, there she is. What do you think?”

Waverly dashed down the rest of the ramp—now practically vertical at this tide—and adeptly jumped aboard. “You never said she was a gaff-rigged sloop!” She exclaimed excitedly. Running her hands along the boom with its furled sail. “This must be a lot to handle on your own.”

“You know your wooden rigs! I’m impressed! I manage alright. I’ve gotten real good at it. It’s always fun to have a mate, though. Care to take her for a spin?” 

Waverly looked at her with awe. “Really? She’s just so gorgeous. I don’t think I’ve sailed anything like her before. You’ll have to teach me some. Wow! She’s even got wooden blocks and everything! Do you usually set the staysail too?”

“Not as often as I’d like on my own since tacking in a hurry can be a bit of a challenge, but it’s fun to open her up when I get into blue water with a nice breeze.” She responded, laughing fondly at the small woman’s enthusiasm. “Alright, sailor, if you want to do this, balantine the mainsail downhaul. I’ll get the halyard.”

They motored out of the cove since the wind was deadened by the cliffs and then set the mainsail. Nicole at the tiller brought the vessel expertly round the cove and tacked into the wind. It was a beautiful day—one of the nicest yet that spring. There was a light breeze and the sun was bright: perfect weather for a day cruise. Ducking under the swinging boom as Nicole tacked to port, Waverly shored up the proper cleat and then settled next to the redhead on the leeward side, leaning into the heel. 

“She’s such a smooth sailor! You weren’t kidding about the smooth lines.” She paused, contemplatively. “Hey, there’s a little harbor I used to go to all the time for hot chocolate and a walk on the cliffs that’s just about an hour’s sail from here. You interested in popping by?” She was utterly alive with the wind in her hair, Nicole was mesmerized. She agreed immediately and Waverly grinned at her. 

“Herrnstein Island is just southeast of here, I can navigate if you’d like?” 

“Of course! The tiller’s all yours. I think I’m going to set the staysail. Let me get her flying and then you can bring her about.” They worked as well together on the June as they had in the kitchen, each one moving effortlessly to where they were needed and Nicole giving soft instructions to guide Waverly around the new craft. 

Once they were on their new tack, Nicole ran below to the small cabin, returning with two cold beers. 

“You’re quickly becoming my new favorite person, Officer Haught.” Waverly giggled as she popped her cap off and slung her arm over the tiller in a practiced fashion. Nicole’s heart pounded, but she did her best to keep Waverly from seeing her glee.

“ I think I can live with that,” she responded a little flirtily. 

Smiling back, Waverly asked, “So why such a traditional model? Not many people sail tiny sloops like this anymore. In fact, isn’t this a pretty old style of rig?”

Gasping dramatically and spreading her hands protectively along the railing, “She’s not old! She’s a classic! But you’re right, it’s a little eccentric. I don’t know, I’ve juts always been drawn to tall ships and the intricacy of the rigging. This lady just spoke to me and was interesting enough for me to devote myself to learning her rig through and through. I’m from a navy family and these tall ships have been a big part of the Haught clan going back to my great-great-great grandfather who was the bosun aboard the Java during the War of 1812. It’s just in my blood I guess.”

Waverly nodded understandingly. “I feel the same about sticking around here. It just runs in my blood and I can’t seem to leave. Where are you from originally?”

“New London, Connecticut, actually. My dad was a submariner and we just never left after he died. The women of my family were meant to be by the ocean and they all marry navy men. Except me,” She laughed, dimples popping. “I just decide to join up instead.” 

“Ever though about marrying a navy man too?”

Nicole fought a flinch. ‘Well, shit, this might be a terrible idea out here away from escape.’ Taking a deep breath, she responded as lightly as she could. “No, but I came close to marrying a navy woman. Didn’t work out, thought.” She glanced at Waverly to gauge her reaction. 

“Oh!” Waverly exclaimed somewhat awkwardly. “I’m sorry to hear that. I…oh shit no I’m not sorry you’re gay I’m sorry about the relationship! It’s totally cool that you’re gay I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed, oh god I’m so sorry I asked I’m such an idiot.” She was rambling nervously, blushing deeply. 

Oh man, thought Nicole, this little straight girl is far too cute, this is so inconvenient. “Relax, Waverly. You can breathe now.” She grinned in spite of herself, shaking her head. 

Waverly smiled shyly and their eyes locked for a long moment before Nicole broke the gaze and trimmed the luffing staysail. 

“Tell me more about your research. You were telling me about the so-called ghosts that sailors called ‘revenants.’ When did those stories begin, do you know?”

They talked easily and at length about Waverly’s research until they reached at the tiny harbor on Herrnstein Island. The brunette handed off the tiller and readied the docklines and fenders. Gracefully hopping out, Waverly cleated the lines with neat figure eights, letting muscle memory take over as she kept up her explanation about one sailor’s mysterious suicide note, her eyes still on Nicole. 

“This guy seemed to know that a storm would take him and take him that next night. And it did, that’s the weird part. He was obviously scared but totally resigned to the fact and he wasn’t the only poor sucker in Purgatory’s weird history to know they would die the next night.”

Nicole found her arm linked firmly in Waverly’s as they made their way up the dock and into the little shop, the smaller woman still talking. The redhead found herself completely mesmerized by her words. The story was compelling, but there was something transfixing about the way Waverly told it, not to mention her lilting voice that made the hairs on the back of Nicole’s neck stand up. 

Nicole insisted on buying the hot chocolate, but was met with an adorably furrowed brow and a look that stopped her short. 

“You’re already letting me sail your boat and talk your ear off, at least let me buy you a damn hot chocolate.” 

Laughing, Nicole conceded, “I’m getting it next time and you can’t stop me. I’ll let you get it next time.” Their wide smiles met and Nicole’s heart warmed. This was an inconvenient new development in her time in Purgatory Inlet, but it sure was interesting. 

Waverly led them up a steep hill, practically skipping in her excitable way and answering Nicole’s questions about her research. The trace of her limp started to show just as they reached the top of the cliff, but Nicole probably would have gone a lot farther, limp or no, adoringly following this bubbly young woman. 

Sitting down on the edge of the cliff, they sipped their hot chocolates. Silence fell for the first time in a while as they took in the mesmerizing view. 

“I used to come here whenever I needed to think.” Said Waverly softly after several minutes. “I’ve never actually brought anyone with me.” This almost a whisper. Nicole snuck a glance at her out of the corner of her eye. Waverly seemed lost in thought, but then, almost absent-mindedly, scooted just a little bit closer to her side. 

“Thank you for brining me here, Waverly,” She said, equally quiet. “This place is beautiful and it’s nice being here with you.” Nicole was nervous; this felt very real somehow, and yet she felt safe there next to Waverly. They sat in silence for an extended period, just looking out over the waves and breathing together. Not for the first time, Nicole caught a whiff of patchouli and she was intoxicated. 

The first hints of rose were streaking over the horizon when Waverly shifted. “We should start heading back. The tides in your cove get wicked strong after nightfall.” Nicole nodded. 

They rose and made their way down to the June, cast off and set sail, comfortable in their sailing partnership. Nicole let Waverly take the tiller again. Seeing Waverly shiver just a bit, Nicole went below, returning wordlessly with two cups of tea and a blanket. She handed Waverly her tea, set hers down in a cup holder and gently drew the blanket around the chilly woman’s shoulders. It was a simple action, but as their eyes met it suddenly felt incredibly intimate. 

“Thank you,” Waverly whispered. “Come sit.” Nicole settled next to her, not quite touching. They stayed this way for a while, the air between them taking on that same intensity from the ride home. Breaking their little bubble, Waverly suddenly handed the tiller over to Nicole and went to sit on the bows, her hair streaming behind her. 

Nicole suddenly became anxious with the woman’s absence. Had something just happened? She had felt a shift but couldn’t tell what it was. Thoughts broiled around her head as she watched the back of the brunette’s streaming head. They came in sight of the cove and Waverly rose to help take in the staysail, trim the main, and then tack, entering the small cove entrance expertly. Docking, Nicole make quick work of tidying up the cabin, making everything fast, and coiling lines. When Nicole looked around, she found Waverly looking at her, intensity in her eyes mixed with a sadness Nicole didn’t quite understand. She stood for a moment on deck, rocking slightly with the small waves and they just looked at each other. 

Climbing onto the dock, Nicole suddenly jolted to a stop as Waverly closed the gap between them and hugged her. Her hands gently snuck under her jacket and flannel, brushing over her t-shirt as her arms snaked around Nicole’s middle. Nicole felt like she might lose consciousness as the warmth of those smooth hands clasped her back and the brunette hair filled her face. Then her own arms came up to wrap around the small woman, drawing her closer, almost protectively, one hand making its way to the back of Waverly’s head and resting softly on her wind blown hair. Patchouli swallowed her and she was utterly immersed in the woman in her arms. 

“Thank you for the most amazing day, Nicole. I didn’t realize I needed this. I haven’t sailed since Uncle Curtis died and I haven’t even back to my thinking spot. It was just too hard to do on my own.” The words were muttered into the collar of Nicole’s coat but she could feel the vulnerability them. 

“Today has been wonderful, thank you for brining me to your spot and letting me into that part of your life. I’d be happy to take you sailing whenever you want to. Even if you just want to be under sail without conversation or just want a ride somewhere. I know just how important the ocean can be. I’ll sail with you whenever.” And she meant it. God, she meant it. They stayed locked in the hug for another minute before separating, Waverly looking up at Nicole shyly. 

“You give great hugs.” She giggled, Nicole smiled and they turned and walked up to the cabin and where Waverly’s Jeep was parked. Their day was over, that much was clear, but Nicole hated the idea of her leaving.

“Thanks for coming over. I haven’t had much company since I moved here. And your bread was amazing.”

“Give me your phone.” Nicole hesitated, confused, then pulled it out and opened the lock screen. Waverly punched in something and gave it back. “Now we have each other’s numbers. Text me if you want baked goods in exchange for another sail.” 

“Sounds like a fabulous trade to me. Let me know when you want to come out with me.” 

They smiled at each other and Waverly turned half way to her car, paused, turned back towards Nicole and reached up on her toes to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. 

Then she was gone. Nicole walked back to her house, her hand wandering up to rest for a moment on the spot where Waverly’s lips had touched her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about some of the jargon. I'm a tallship nerd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly catches Nicole working and they go for a swim.

Waverly put her Jeep in park outside of Nicole’s house. She pulled own her mirror and primped, putting on fresh lip-gloss and adjusting her hair. She caught herself and immediately slammed it back again. What does it matter what she looked like? She was just popping by with banana muffins for her friend who was new to town. It was no big deal, nothing to primp about. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, mentally chiding herself for being silly. They'd been hanging out at Shorty's a lot lately, but she hadn't been over since that first day, about a month previously.

It was the first really hot day of summer and she had on a cute little crop top and high wasted shorts, basking in the sun and heat. Knocking on the door, she waited without response. Starting to chastise herself for assuming Nicole would be home, she thought she’d try looking in the cove to see if she was on the June. Coming around the bend and onto the path down from the cliff, she stopped short.

Nicole was leaning down over the cabintop, sanding. Waverly’s eyes wandered down the redhead, taking in her dirty tan Carhartt pants rolled up to below her knees, and filthy white tank top. She was barefoot and had a navy bandana pulled up covering her nose and mouth to protect from the dust and her short hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. 

Standing up and tossing her sandpaper to the side, Nicole pulled the bandana down and stretched, looked up at the sun, wiping her sweat streaked face, and then began to strip. Waverly was completely transfixed, unable to move as the tall woman pulled off her tank top, revealing a black sports bra and then slid off her work pants so she was standing half naked in black boxer briefs. Pulling her hair out of its tie and running her fingers through it, she stepped up on to the taffrail and gracefully dove into the water. 

Waverly suddenly realized how creepy she was being, watching Nicole stripping without making her presence known. She turned half around to leave and then faltered, debating. Taking a deep breath, she walked out onto the little pier—she was already here, what was the problem? She thought feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. 

Nicole grabbed the bob sprit stay and hauled herself nimbly up the headrig and onto the deck, finally spotting Waverly. The now bright red woman gave an awkward wave. A smile spread slowly and deeply over Nicole’s face as she reached for her towel. The water streamed down her sleek body, the light and water making her muscles shine and her underwear cling to her in a way that brought a new kind of heat to Waverly south of her face. Waverly tried to keep her eyes from wandering but failed miserably and she found herself blatantly staring. She couldn’t help but spot the many scars all over her muscled form. One particularly noticeable scar stood out on the woman’s thigh, just peeking out below her briefs. 

“Well, hello. What brings you out this beautiful afternoon? Care to join me for a swim?” Asked Nicole playfully as Waverly snapped her eyes back up to her face away from that lithe, tight, muscled form… ‘Jesus, pull yourself together!’ Waverly growled at herself. 

“Hey, um, sorry for just popping by, I didn’t mean to intrude. I made banana muffins and need someone to eat them and you weren’t home so I thought you might be here and you are but you’re basically naked and I’m so sorry, um…” she rambled uncomfortably and Nicole’s smile grew. 

“Feel free to keep rambling adorably like that, but it’s unnecessary. I’m thrilled you stopped by and I’ve been hearing about your muffins from Wynonna for a while so bring them on! I’ve been working on sanding and revarnishing the cabintop but got overheated so I hopped in. I can put my clothes back on if you’d like,” The dimpled grin became mischievous as she added, “or you could get on my level and come for a swim.” 

Was she flirting with her? The heat between Waverly’s legs grew.

“Oh I don’t want to take you from your work!” Nicole gave her a look and Waverly’s lips twitched and she gave in. “Sure, why not, I’ll join you.” ‘What the hell,’ she thought, ‘if she is flirting, what’s the harm in flirting back a little? Plus a swim would feel great right now.’

Waverly hopped aboard, put down the muffins, slipped off her sandals and in one swift movement, brought her crop top over her head. Patting herself for wearing cute matching underwear, she pulled off her shorts. They stood for a second looking at each other, Nicole in wet sports bra and boxer briefs, Waverly in a blue bra and matching boy shorts. She wondered if she had made a mistake for a second but then saw Nicole gulp and her eyes widen for the tiniest of moments and leaned into the situation. ‘Two can play at this game,’ she thought. 

“Well are you coming or what?” Waverly brushed past Nicole and hopped onto the taffrail. Looking back she caught Nicole’s eyes snapping quickly back to her face and the redhead’s cheeks darkening to match her hair. 

“I think summer is going to be fun,” said Nicole with a crooked grin and followed her in as she dove.

They swam around together for a while, splashing each other and racing to the other side of the cove, finally stretching out on a large rock, breathing hard. Waverly brought her hand up to push her wet hair back from her face, watching Nicole out of the corner of her eye, suddenly very aware of how exposed she was and how close they were. She didn’t dislike it; in fact those pleasantly uncomfortable butterflies were back. 

They sat chatting amiably for a little while, basking in the midday sun. Suddenly, reached over and softly brushed her fingers across the scar on the other woman’s thigh sending goosebumps over Nicole’s body. 

“What happened here?” The young woman spoke in a whisper that carried sadness and admiration. 

Nicole swallowed and turned her head away hiding the pain that spread over her face at the recollection. “I got shot. It happened during a wet op two years that went wrong. It’s why I left the Seals. Honorable discharge and I’ve been working on getting back on my feet ever since.” She said the words almost mechanically, as if they were practiced. The bitterness behind them, however, was painfully obvious. 

“I’m so sorry, Nicole. That’s awful.” Waverly’s fingers found hers and squeezed firmly. The gesture moved Nicole to turn and look at her. There was such warmth in those green eyes that Nicole’s head began to swim. 

“Was everyone else ok?” Nicole’s eyes became distant and troubled. 

“No. No they weren’t. Only two of us made it out. And barely. We lost four men. I miss them everyday.” 

There wasn’t anything else to say—not yet in any case—so they sat, holding hands, looking out over the cove and the June swaying gently at her moorings. Nicole’s thoughts began drifting to those hard memories and the darkness and she squeezed Waverly’s hand a little tighter. 

“Thanks for asking, Waves. It’s hard to talk about but usually people are too afraid to ask.”

Waverly’s head dropped to her shoulder. “Thank you for telling me. You can talk to me about it whenever feel comfortable doing so. You’re amazing, Nicole.” The last was said in the same tender whisper, awe creeping in. They sat for a while longer before swimming back to the June. 

“You interested in a sail? There are some amazing lobster rolls at this crappy spot not too far away.” 

“That sounds delicious and it’s the perfect day for a sail. Though there’s supposed to be some heavy weather tonight so we need to be back before dark.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly get caught in a squall on the way home.

The gale hit them suddenly. They had both been expecting a little heavy weather later in the evening but it hit a lot sooner than either had thought, and it hit a lot harder. They instantly took in the staysail and reefed the main, Waverly taking the tiller while Nicole scrambled around getting everything battened down. Before battening the cabin, Nicole ran below and grabbed foul weather gear for Waverly and herself. Nicole handed the gear to Waverly and then set about running lifelines along the deck and rigging dead lights. 

“Keep her before the wind for now, but we will have to scud east eventually. This looks like it will be a long blow and I don’t want to get caught anywhere near a leeshore. This is gonna be a long night.” She said grimly. 

Waverly nodded looking equally grim. She pulled her tarpaulin hat lower and set her chin defiantly. Nicole knew she was dealing with a woman of the sea who she could trust to do what needed to be done without complaint. A glow of pride settled in her chest as she took in the woman battling the growing waves with expert skill. There wasn’t anyone she would rather be stuck in a gale with. 

It was indeed a long night. It was a fierce gale and, though weatherly, the June was still a small vessel and when the swells started to reach thirty feet, she began to struggle. Every time they rose over a swell and dropped down in the tough, the mainsail would slacken, the wind blocked by the waves, and then snap violently as the gusts caught it as they climbed to the next peak. The swells began cresting in the growing wind. Once, one of the cleats burst loose and Nicole had to jury rig a spare from the top of the mast. She was clipped in to prevent her from being tossed into the sea by the weather, but even so, the June was pitching so violently that at the top of the 30-foot mast, she was being thrown around with frightening force. 

The storm began to blow itself out as the first rays of dawn began tickling the horizon. Nicole went below to check their position and plot a course for landfall and brought back two mugs of steaming hot coffee and some cliff bars.

“That gale blew us real far south. We are a long ways from home, but not very far from land. We are going to need to take her in to fix that cleat and I’m worried about the stay. I’m afraid the storm might redouble in a bit and I want to get us to harbor. There’s a little port about an hour’s sail that we can dock while we work on repairs. How’s that sound?” Nicole sat wearily next to the woman at the tiller, taking the first time in hours to really look at her. 

Waverly looked exhausted. She looked how Nicole felt, actually. There were dark bags under her eyes and she was just about soaked through and shivering slightly. That same grim, determined look was on her face, however. Nicole was impressed. Waverly had handled herself perfectly during the storm. She had known just what to do and never panicked even when things got really hairy. 

“That sounds perfect. It’s get into port and see how she’s doing and get some rest before we even think about heading home.”

“I completely agree,” said Nicole. “Now let me set our new course and you go get dry. There are some old clothes in the aft compartment.” Waverly started to protest that she was fine and that Nicole should go warm up first but the look on Nicole’s face and her chattering teeth made her shut up rather quickly. Ten minutes later Waverly came back on deck in Nicole’s pajama pants-rolled up several times to fit her and a thick puffy jacket. She practically yanked Nicole off the tiller and pushed her below. 

“You look like a drowned rat. Get.”

“Well damn, and here I thought I was kinda cute.”

“You can be sassy when you are no longer blue, Nicole.”

An hour later they docked in the little marina. Waverly left the boat to inquire about mooring fees and to get some food for them at the local store, while Nicole set to work repairing the cleat and checking the boat for damage. It was better than she had dared to hope for. It would take a few hours to rework a few of the broken hanks and run a support stay, but they were alright, all told. 

Waverly returned with piping hot breakfast sandwiches and they ate ravenously. Wiping her mouth Nicole said, “repairs won’t take too long, but let’s rest for a little while. The hull is sound and we won’t sink just yet.” Waverly nodded, already sliding into the tiny, oddly shaped bed set into the forepeak. Nicole swallowed. She was dead tired, but she was also painfully aware of how small the bed was. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, unsure of what to do. “Um…” she started.

Waverly lifted her arm up and to beckoned her. “Get in here you idiot. I’m fucking freezing and you’re going to deny me your warmth for the sake of being shy? Come here and cuddle me.” Nicole laughed nervously, but did as she was told, pulling the covers up and settling in close to Waverly while still giving her room. The smaller woman huffed and rolled closer, resting her arm over Nicole’s stomach and wrapping her leg over Nicole’s. “Mmm, you’re warm.” She murmured, nuzzling into Nicole’s neck. The redhead thought her heart would beat out of her chest and she was scared that Waverly could hear it. 

“You had me really scared there as you were up on the mast.”

“It was fine, I was clipped in.” She said dismissively.

“You were so brave tonight, Nicole. I was absolutely terrified and you just always knew what to do.” Nicole turned her head to look at Waverly.

“You never let on. You stayed as cool as a cucumber and did everything exactly right.” In a softer tone, she added, “There’s no one else I would have rather had with me during a blow like that.”

Waverly’s mouth opened the slightest bit and her eyes grew soft. “Your heart is racing.” She whispered. Slowly, she reached up and rested her hand gently on Nicole’s cheek. 

Nicole’s eye fluttered shut for a moment of their own accord, responding to the woman’s touch. 

“You’re amazing, Nicole.” She breathed. Nicole was frozen in place, unable to move, completely transfixed by the soft brown eyes and the look of adoration that was pooling in them. Waverly slowly leant forward and placed an infinitely tender kiss on Nicole’s lips. Nicole lay for a moment with her eyes closed, savoring the lingering feel of those soft lips on hers and the hand caressing her jaw. When she opened her eyes, Waverly’s were there grounding here again. Nicole reached up and took Waverly’s hand from her jaw, holding it gently and pressing it to her chest, above her heart. She stroked the young woman’s fingers with her thumb and felt Waverly snuggle closer to her as their eyes fluttered shut and they drifted into a much need sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms and rocked gently by the waves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's PTSD catches up to her after their night in the storm. Waverly is there to ground her. Trigger warning for panic or anxiety attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you SO much for the wonderful comments on the first few chapters! I can't tell you how awesome it is to hear that you like this quirky story of mine. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get you an update. I originally wrote the first four chapters and since my internet is so limited I decided to post it all at once. The problem with that is I don't have the rest ready to go. I've got a million little fragments but I'm still fleshing them out and figuring out what order I want everything in. Please bear with me on this! I've not forgotten about you all or our amazing leading ladies.

Nicole awoke to the smell of patchouli. and she breathed deeply letting the intense pressure of the squall slip through her. She hadn’t wanted to get up, hadn’t wanted to disturb the woman whose hair splayed so perfectly on the pillow and whose hand rested gently on her stomach. The rise and fall of her back as her breath washed against her shoulder. It was intoxicating. 

Waverly shifted, pulling the redhead closer and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She never wanted to stop holding Waverly, never wanted that moment to end. 

And yet, that creeping pit of dread that was so damn familiar started to stir deep inside of her. It grew until Nicole felt like she was about to explode. The panic hit her quickly and she didn’t know why but suddenly she need to get out. To where she didn’t know but she had to move. She tried to extract herself from the embrace without waking Waverly, but she just couldn’t breathe, couldn’t control her limbs. Her body moving without her telling it to, Nicole pushed her way out of the little cabin bed and out from the low headspace that suffocated her, her whole being drawn tight and shaking. 

Unable to fully notice the sleepy whimpers of the woman whose arms she had just left so suddenly, Nicole burst onto deck and up to the bow, clutching the forward caprail with white fingers, her breath coming in tight gasps. 

She just barely managed to register the soft voice behind her as her hand tightened on the caprail as the other dropped to grasp her scarred thigh uncontrollably. 

“Nic? Nicole are you alright?” The smell of patchuli was back and the tiny part of Nicole that was still connected to her body could sense the woman behind her. 

“Nic, turn around please and look at me.” Nicole wanted to look up and meet those gorgeous hazel eyes but she couldn’t do it, she wasn’t in control. Her back rested on the caprail but her eyes flitted around over Waverly’s bare feet. 

“Nic I want you to tell me what this line feels like. Describe it for me.” A thick robline coil was in her hands and the sailor thumbed it jerkily. “The line. What does it feel like?”

“Scratchy, rough.” She croaked, her throat felt thick and course.

“Ok, good. What line is that?”

Nicole followed the line to the belaying pin. “Jib sheets. Starboard jib sheets.”

“Good. I think the downhaul needs to be made fast. Could you do that for me?”

Nicole’s body worked automatically, her hands finding the appropriate line, taking it up, and making it fast. Her brain wasn’t responding, but her body did what it was asked to do. Immediately, she started coiling the line she had just put on the cleat—it was all second nature. Her hands, previously shaking convulsively began to steady at the familiar task. The coil complete, she pulled the outboard end through and hung it on the cleat. Straightening, she took a shaky breath.

“Good.” Waverly’s voice was infinitely soft and patient. A moment passed as Nicole let air into her lungs. Suddenly exhausted, Nicole turned and slid down to the deck, her head falling back against the foot of the bowsprit. She felt Waverly sit next to her but still couldn’t look up. 

“Nic.” The voice was gentle and soft. “You’re safe, everything is ok. Look at me please.” A smooth hand snaked its way into hers causing Nicole to stiffen slightly, her nerves frazzled, but as their fingers intertwined, she felt her shoulders drop and her hand tighten around Waverly’s. 

Finally, she looked up and met eyes that stopped her heart. The deep wells pulled her in, grounding her and she couldn’t look away. They stayed like that for several minutes, Nicole breathing shakily at first and then deeper smoother as their connected gazes tethered her. 

“Thank you.” Nicole finally said, her voice raspy and cracking slightly. “How did you know how to calm me down?” 

“After Willa and Daddy died in that storm I would sometimes get panic attacks when I was out sailing with Uncle Curtis. I always felt like I was disconnected from my body and couldn’t control my limbs or my breathing. Curtis would make me tie knots or coil lines over and over again until I felt like I was back in my body and then I would start breathing normally. I haven’t’ had a panic attack in a while, but I remember just how terrifying it is—like the whole world is imploding and it will never seem normal again. 

“Are you back? Do things feel slightly more normal again?” Waverly gave her hand a quick squeeze and Nicole remembered their fingers were intertwined. 

Taking a shaky breath, Nicole squared her shoulders a bit. “Yes, I’m back. I’m sorry you had to wake up to that and if I scared you I am so so sorry. I never want to scare you, Waves.” She dropped her eyes back to the deck as shame washed over her. 

Soft fingers were suddenly on her cheek and they were pulling her back to those hazel depths. They were closer this time, impossibly closer. And then her hand was in brunette hair and eyes lingered on lips. Without thinking, Nicole leaned in and kissed her. Her frazzled nerves flared, this time with pleasure instead of panic and her heart was pounding furiously. Soft lips parted and dove deeper, a warm tongue playing along her lower lip deliciously. Nicole was flying, grounded only by Waverly’s lips and a hand tangled in soft brown locks. 

The kiss began full of need, both their bodies screaming to kiss, to touch. As they deepened the kiss, however, it slowed, becoming softer and more patient. Waverly leaned her forehead against Nicole’s, fingertips tenderly replacing her lips. 

Nicole opened her eyes, coming back to reality. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one Nic. Thank god Nedley got a deputy." Laughing lightly at her comment, Nicole directed her gaze around them to the boat. 

"We should probably get to repairs," she said, sighing. "And you should call Wynonna to let her know where you are and that you're safe." Waverly nodded and leaned in for one more lingering kiss before scampering into the cabin. 

Nicole watched her go, lips parted and heart soaring. Letting out her breath, she rubbed her eyes. "Definitely an interesting summer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, questions, critiques, constructive criticism, etc. I just like hearing from you! If you have any suggestions for where you'd like this to go, PLEASE let me know. I could use some direction! 
> 
> You all are wonderful humans, thanks for everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's old buddy from the Seals shows up at Shorty's looking for her. Who do you think it is??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more fluff for you in this one.

Nicole leaned across the bar as Waverly pulled her another beer. “Just how many crop tops do you own, Miss Earp?” She asked flirtily, cocking her head to the side and flashing that dimpled grin. 

Waverly blushed and looked up through her eye lashes at the redhead. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I think I just might,” Waverly’s breath caught in her throat as their eyes locked. The beer running down her hand brought her back to her senses and she quickly wiped off the glass, and passed it over to Nicole. 

“Quit flirting with me, Nic, and go kick my sister’s ass in pool.” 

Sighing dramatically, Nicole raised her glass in salute. “Fine, but it’s not nearly as fun.”

This dynamic of theirs had gone on long enough they were both used to it, but it never ceased to make Waverly blush and her stomach to flip. A week had passed since they had been caught in the squall and they hadn’t really talk about what they were doing. Both knew something was there between them, but neither seemed willing to push too hard to find out, preferring to let their chemistry take over and just to see what happened. Neither seemed to mind stealing kisses in the back room of Shorty’s during Waverly’s breaks, leaving them disheveled and aching for more. 

Waverly watched the deputy swagger on over to the pool table where Wynonna was wracking up the balls for their fifth game of the night. 

The night ran on, the bar getting busier and louder as it always did by 11pm. Heading back from delivering some pints to a table in the corner, Waverly found a new person at the bar waiting for her. It was very rare to see new people in Purgatory and she was intrigued. The man was well built, muscles visible from beneath his sweater and a baseball cap—was that a Seal’s cap?—in his hands. 

“Well hello! You’re not from around here. Welcome to Purgatory, I’m Waverly. What can I getcha?” 

The man’s remarkably intense eyes caught Waverly’s attention more than anything else about him. He nodded his greeting. “I’m actually here looking for an old friend. You think you might be able to help me out?”

Smiling, Waverly responded, “Well I’ll do my best. Who you looking for?” 

“Her name is Nicole Haught. Just moved here a few months ago. Do you know her and where I might find her?”

Waverly’s eyes instinctively twitched over to the redhead on the other side of the bar. Nicole was leaning over the pool table about to shoot. Just then she glanced up and blinked, straightening slowly. Carefully leaning the cue up against the table she moved towards the bar, looking like she was caught in a dream. 

“Um…” Waverly wasn’t sure what to say, but her eyes glued on something behind the man tipped him off and he turned. The two of them stood staring at each other for a moment. Eventually they seemed to come to their senses and Nicole walked over to the man by the bar, grabbed his forearm roughly with her right arm and his shoulder with her left. The exchange was mutually rough but there was an intimacy, a bond there that was palpable. 

“What… what the hell, Dolls.” Nicole stammered pulling the man into a gruff and brief hug. “What are you doing here? Are you alright?”

“Well hello to you too, Haughtshot. What the hell did you expect when you don’t return my calls for over a month. I wasn’t about to let that go, thought I’d track you down and give you a piece of my mind.” A shadow of pain and guilt passed over Nicole’s face and Waverly started to piece together who this man was. 

“I’m sorry, Dolls. You know how it goes, sometimes it’s just easier to be where you are, you know? How are you faring?” 

“Eh, I’m healing up just fine. It’s taken a little while, but here I am. How’s that leg of yours?”

Nicole hid a grimace behind a shrug. “It doesn’t give me too much grief.” Glancing up, Nicole seemed to realize that Waverly was right behind this man, Dolls, watching the interaction. Waverly gave her a quick, reassuring smile. “Waves, I see you’ve met Dolls.” The man turned and nodded in that same official, non-committal manner again. “Dolls and I were deployed together. Same wet ops unit.”

Her suspicions confirmed, Waverly met Nicole’s eyes somberly and tried to instill in her look all the support and understanding she could muster. “It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you.” Reaching out, Waverly grasped Doll’s hand, giving him a warm smile. She had so many questions and wanted to say so much more, but she left it for now. 

“You as well, Miss Earp. Now, I believe Haughtshot and I will need a bottle of scotch and two glasses. We have a lot of catching up to do.” 

The two Marines found a corner booth and set to drinking. Waverly watched them, leaning in over the table talking intently, sometimes laughing raucously, sometimes quiet and somber. The sound of Nicole’s laugh made the tiny hairs on Waverly’s forearm stand on end and her stomach to roil pleasantly. Sighing to herself, Waverly realized she had it bad for the new deputy in town. She was happy to see Nicole interacting so freely with someone who meant so much to her, but also a little apprehensive. She was growing protective of this woman who she had seen with her confident shell torn down. 

Last call rolled around and the place cleared out, leaving a drunk Wynonna and Doc—as always—and an even drunker Nicole and Dolls. Nicole staggered up to the bar, lolling against it drunkenly with a schmaltzy grin plastered on her overly pink face. 

“Waverly Earp you are all together too beautiful to comprehend.” Waverly rolled her eyes, blushing non the less. 

“You’re too drunk to comprehend much right now, Nic. Is Dolls staying at your place?” 

“I don’t need to be sober to know I’ve got a fat crush on you. And yeah he’s taking the extra bedroom. I think he’s staying for a little while.” 

“Great, well let me finish up and I’ll take you idiots home.”

“One of these days I’m getting you drunk and then I’ll drive.”

Waverly grinned mischievously. “One of these days we are getting drunk together at your place and not driving anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I love hearing from you! Suggestions, questions, comments, critique, constructive criticism, anything really.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it so far!


End file.
